


I Need You

by unapologetic_noises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Handcuffs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Season/Series 09, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the end of 9x13 "The Purge". </p>
<p>Even after Sam's rather cold-hearted confession that he wouldn't go to the lengths that Dean went to in order to save his brother, Dean still wants him. Needs him. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

It was so fucking cold in his room. Chills ran through every inch of Dean's body, which was exposed to the bitter, still air. He wished Sam would at least turn the damn heater on. But he kept his lips pressed together. Not a single word left his mouth. He wouldn't have known what to say anyway. The room was dim. Dead silent. Except for footsteps.   
  
Sam. He was still pacing the room like a predator.  
  
Dean tensed. Jerked his arms a bit but the cold metal that gripped his wrists reminded him of his current state. He was handcuffed to the bed. Sat upright, back against the headboard with both wrists cuffed to the bed posts.  
  
Sam approached him, expression as hard as stone. Unreadable. He examined his brother. Bound. Almost completely nude except for the pair of boxers that he still wore. If it wasn't for the darkness, he would've noticed the glare that Dean was giving him. The sharp piercing of his eyes that was only betrayed by the trembling of his jaw.  
  
He was still angry at Sam. A piece of him was hurt.  
  
But he still wanted him. Bad.  
  
And Sam knew. Didn't need to see Dean's face to understand that. He smirked.   
  
Little bitch, he thought. It was just like him to do this. Even after all of that. Even after that conversation and being as pissed as he was, Dean still couldn't resist the urge. The want. The need.   
  
All of this drama. And all he wanted was sex.  
  
Dean finally broke the silence, cut through it like a knife in flesh. How fitting of a metaphor that was.  
  
"The hell are ya doin'? Hurry up..."  
  
Hurry up.  
  
Normally, Sam was willing to abandon a lot of things for this. These little sessions. It was an understanding that he and Dean had wordlessly agreed to. He wanted nothing to do with Dean anymore unless it was on the job. Or in bed.  
  
And as Sam ever so slowly gained more and more control--dominance--over his brother, he was more than happy to ignore whatever gripe he had with Dean in order to make this work. After all, the frustration could be easily expelled by fucking the life out of him.   
  
But this time was different. He refused to ignore it. He was gonna make Dean work for this. Earn it. Especially after all of the hell he'd put him through.  
  
"Damnit, Sam, I said hurry up..." Dean croaked out, half whispering, half demanding. But his voice faltered with want. That, and the fact that he knew he had no control over this situation anyway. Dean knew his boundaries. That also meant he knew what would make Sam get up and leave him here. And he couldn't fuck this up. Not now. He needed this. But he'd never admit that to Sam.  
  
Dean said no more. Kept his eyes on the hulking silhouette that was his brother as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He waited for him to rid himself of the rest of his clothes but Sam never did. He seated himself on the edge of the bed, running a hand up Dean's bare thigh absentmindedly.   
  
The contact made him tense. Shivers ran throughout his body at his younger brother's touch. Fuck. He always had this effect on him. Dean's body was screaming for it now. Hated this teasing bullshit. They never did that. What was Sam doing?  
  
He withdrew his hand from Dean's thigh and hunched over, clasped his hands together and stared at the floor, as if he was deep in thought.  
  
Dean called out to him once again, sounding more pitiful than before. He wasn't gonna beg, hell no. That wasn't him. But damnit he needed this.  
  
"Dean, do you want me? Or do you need me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want me?" Sam paused. "Or do you _need_ me?"  
  
"What the hell does that have to do--"  
  
"Answer the question, Dean."  
  
His tone was casual, but hard. Stern. It didn't sound like an order. But Dean knew it was. And a part of him--the repressed submissive bitch part of him-- willingly obeyed.  
  
Didn't know what the fuck to say so he spat out the first thing that came to his mind. "I...I don't know."  
  
Smooth.  
  
He quickly added, "Why do you ask?" Just to make sure that Sam wouldn't have to chance to ask the question again.  
  
Sam was still hunched over, still stared at the floor or the wall or whatever. "I just want to understand why...why you are so hellbent on keeping me around. I mean I do understand. I know why actually. But I still don't get it."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "You don't know a damn thing, Sam. Just drop it alright. We don't talk about this now, remember?"  
  
"Well maybe that's the problem." He turned and finally looked at Dean for the first time since this pointless conversation began. "Admit it. You've been thinking about what I said ever since I said it."  
  
Yeah. It was eating him alive on the inside actually. But Dean lied through his teeth. Let out a stern "No."  
  
He saw Sam shake his head. "What do you think I meant by that?"  
  
"Sam..."  
  
Sam turned another glare on him. "Answer the question."  
  
Dean sighed unevenly and fell silent for a moment. Questioned if it was really worth all of this.   
  
"Well?" Sam kept pressing for an answer.  
  
"If I was dying, you wouldn't save me. There."  
  
It hurt to say it.  
  
"Wow...Dean, do you even--" He ceased all speech and just shook his head.  
  
Dean tugged at his bounds, irritated. "What?"  
  
"Do you think that's what I really meant? Do you honestly think that if you were on the floor dying right now, I wouldn't do everything within reason to try and save you?"  
  
Dean shifted, uncomfortably. "That's not what you said."  
  
He could barely see, but he had a feeling Sam rolled his eyes. He saw him shake his head again.  
  
Dean spoke up again. "I said that if--" Damnit. His voice faltered. He paused and kept going. "--if the situation was reversed, you would have done the same thing for me. And you said--"  
  
"No." Sam finished his statement, tone blank and low. "I know what I said."  
  
Dean gritted his teeth in irritation. "What?"  
  
San exhaled again. Pressed his fingers to his temples. "Dean, I would save you. If it was within my power. That means no crossroads demons, no talking you out of sacrificing yourself, no _angels_. All of this....this throwing ourselves to the wolves for each other has got to stop somewhere. I'll fight. You know I'll fight my arms till fall off, but Dean I'm tired. I'm tired of the struggle. I'm tired of all of this. I don't know how many ways I have to say it so that you'll understand."  
  
"I-I do...I get it." Suddenly, Dean's mouth was dry. It got harder and harder to form words.  
  
"Well maybe you do. But that sure as hell doesn't stop you from trying to keep me here for as long as you possibly can. I told you. I was ready to die."  
  
No reply.   
  
Dean's eyes were unreadable. He wanted to punch Sam for saying that. _Wanting_ to die. _Wanting_ to leave him here in this pathetic fucked up world.  
  
Another puff of air came from Sam before he moved closer to Dean. Grabbed him by his neck and kissed him hard. Smashed their mouths together. It was devoid of any kind of passion. Almost as if Sam was only doing it to prove some kind of point. Whatever that point was, Dean had no idea. And he didn't care in the least at the moment. Tried to kiss back harder. Leaned into his brother to get more of his mouth on his own. Sam pulled away and pushed him back against the headboard. Noticed the obvious tent in his boxers that he had no chance of hiding. Even in the dim lighting, he could see Dean's face, flushed red.   
  
Sam straddled him, felt his brother's bulge against his rear which was still covered in his jeans. He laid his lips on Dean's again. Kissed him with more ferocity this time. Ran his hands over Dean's chest, taking his nipple between his thumb and index finger and teased it. Dean helplessly tried to move. Tried to get more of Sam but was restrained. Bound by the handcuffs. His hips began to move upward. Ground his bulge against Sam's still clothed ass. Sam returned the favor, grinding on Dean. Forced a groan out of him as they still kissed each other. Sam worked his tongue between Dean's lips and he let him inside. Tasted every inch of his brother's mouth. Loved it. Savored it. Made Dean almost claw his way out of his skin trying to get more. The sound of the metal cuffs clanging on the bed posts as Dean yanked and fought against his restraints. Sam broke their kiss and stared at him. He loved this feeling of control. Loved seeing Dean's face all broken and hot and lusty. Loved the fact that he couldn't do a damn thing about it unless Sam allowed it.  
  
Dean eyed him, heavy breaths falling out of his mouth. A look in his eyes that screamed want. Begged for more. Hated having to ask for it. This feeling of being inferior infuriated him. But Sam always satisfied him. And he found himself getting more and more excited at this loss of control. He _enjoyed_ submitting to Sam.   
  
Sam still wordlessly eyed him. Dean stared back at his stony face. That godly chest. It always irritated him that he was so much more in shape than he was. He felt his hands begin to touch him again, roaming his body. Slid across his chest. Stroked his cheek, felt his scruff. Went down his arm, danced across the Mark of Cain. Sam paused to examine it for a bit.  
  
"Only you..." He muttered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean shot back.  
  
Sam continued as if he hadn't said a single word. Returned his hands to Dean's face and stroked his scruff some more. Stared at his brother for what seemed like ages. The room was dead silent now and all they heard was Sam's steady breathing accompanied by Dean's heavier, shallow breaths. He was getting impatient. Any other day, they would've been fucking by now. But he didn't say a word. Still kept it to himself. He wouldn't allow himself to beg. The handcuffs were one thing. He planned on clinging to the little pieces of his dignity that he had left.  
  
"When you said that I don't know the reason why you insist on keeping me alive..." Sam's words came out as if they were merely an afterthought, of little importance. "...Dean, I do know."  
  
Why couldn't he just drop this whole thing?  
  
Dean didn't have the energy to waste fighting it. So he just went along with it. Threw out whatever he could say to make Sam stop bringing this shit up. "You're my brother, Sam. I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you here. I told you I would do it again in a heartbeat."  
  
Here he went again, talking about them being "brothers" like that actually meant something.

"That's bull."

Dean was taken aback by his response. Sam quickly amended, "It might be true. I don't doubt that. But you don't have anyone else. You don't wanna be alone. I'm all you have, Dean."

_You don't want to be alone._  
  
Fuck, why'd he keep saying that?  
  
"Admit it, Dean. Admit that you don't want to be alone in this world. Admit you need me."   
  
Dean clenched his fists. And out of irritation--maybe a bit of anger-- he got bold. Said something stupid. "I don't need you."   
  
Shit.  
  
It left his mouth before he could even process it. And Sam was on his feet in seconds. Bitch face in full display. Dean bit his tongue. So many words were stuck in his throat that he couldn't even make a sound. It was a lie. He thought Sam would be intuitive enough to get that. He heard him snicker all of a sudden. "Just remember that you need this more than I do." And he started for the door. Dean nearly broke the bedposts by the way he jerked forward so hard.  
  
"Sam..." He quickly called out. It sounded pitiful. Exactly the way he didn't want it to sound. Sam stopped midstep and faced the bed again. A faint smirk slashed across his face that Dean could make out in the faint lighting. He moved back over to the bed and leaned over, touched his lips to Dean's neck and kissed it, sucked. Bit down gently, but with enough pressure to coerce a reaction from his older brother.   
  
Sam brought his mouth up to Dean's ear, whispered. "All you have to do is say it. Say it and I'll give you what you want."  
  
Bastard. He was toying with him now.  
  
Dean kept his jaws clenched so tight that they might as well have been wired shut. Sam licked his earlobe, rubbed his face against his cheek, felt his older brother's scruff. Teased him until he surrendered. Sam's hand crept lower and grabbed Dean's throbbing erection through his boxers. His hips jerked upward in response and he groaned.  
  
He sighed. Shivered, but not from the cold. "I need you." He choked out. "I need this. Fuck....happy now?"  
  
Sam didn't offer any response beyond another amused smirk. He returned to his original position on top of his brother and laid into another kiss. Dean had his mouth agape on Sam's as they kissed this time. Heavy, hot breaths were shoved out of his mouth as Sam's hips moved on his bulge. He moved against him. Sam's big, rough hands slid up Dean's bare chest, reached his neck and closed around it. The kiss grew violent. His other hand ran through Dean's hair, grabbing tufts of it and yanking.   
  
Dean was shaky now. Hot and needy. Sam pulled his lips away from his and trailed his kisses south. Went down his neck, his chest, licked his stomach and followed his happy trail to his boxers. He was on his hands and knees now, head hovering over Dean's package. He glanced at Dean once again, who still shook with the want. Sam obliged and hooked his fingers around the waistband of Dean's boxers. He lifted his hips and Sam pulled them off, Dean's dick flopping on his stomach. Sam tossed the boxers aside and wrapped his hand around his brother's manhood. Squeezed it a little and Dean bit his lip. He was sick of the foreplay.  
  
Sam lowered his head and Dean felt his warm breath on his cock. Ran his tongue from the base of it to the tip, tasting Dean's precum. Elicited a groan from Dean as he moved to take all of him in his mouth all at once. Dean nearly lost his fucking mind. Threw his head back as Sam's name flew out of his mouth. And Sam loved the way it sounded. All broken and shaky and needy. Dean looked down at Sam and watched him. His hair fell all over his face with his brother's cock in his mouth. The sight was enough to make Dean come right then and there. And as much as he wanted to see his seed all over his brother's mouth, he held it in. Fought the urge. Began to move his hips again and eventually Sam relinquished his grasp on his cock and let Dean take control for awhile. His hips moved faster as they spasmed. Fucked Sam's mouth. He clenched his teeth, hissed and blew out air. God, his mouth felt so good.   
  
"Yeah, Sam....yeah....f-fuck yes....."  
  
A chorus of "fucks" and "yes's" and Sam gripped the bedspread as Dean moved in and out of his mouth. Cock slick with his spit. The occasional grunt came from the younger Winchester every time Dean hit the back of his throat.  
  
He rose from the bed suddenly, Dean's cock sliding out of his mouth. Sam undid his belt and yanked off his jeans and underwear all in one action. Tossed them aside and laid back into Dean. They briefly kissed again before Sam pulled away and held two fingers up to Dean's lips.  
  
"Suck em." Sam ordered.   
  
And Dean obeyed. Opened his mouth and let Sam slide his fingers in. He sucked, running his tongue all over them. Sam pulled them out and stuck them in his own mouth, sucked his own fingers covered in Dean's saliva before moving down to his legs and spreading them. His fingers were in between his thighs now. Searched for Dean's hole. Dean shivered, both from anticipation and the feel of Sam's wet fingers circling his entrance. They sunk into him and he groaned at the intrusion. Bucked his hips as Sam began fingering him. Dean moved on his fingers. Cursed under his breath as Sam's hand sped up its movements, shooting in and out of him like a piston. Dean became greedy. Sam's fingers weren't enough. He needed more than that.  
  
"Ugh...c'mon...stop teasing already. Fucking do it." He growled through clenched teeth. Sam ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and nodded. He was tired of waiting too.   
  
He withdrew fingers and slid in between Dean's legs, leaned forward and aimed his cock at his hole. Dean glanced at it. Forgot how huge Sam was. He felt the tip at his entrance and his muscles tensed, tightening.  
  
"Fuck Dean, let me in."  
  
He relaxed, allowed himself to open up and take Sam. Felt him force his manhood inside and kept pushing past the ring of muscle. It was rough. And suddenly Dean wished they had at least gotten some lube this time. But none of that mattered now anyway. Sam was all the way in. He leaned his forehead against Dean's, uneven, hard breaths colliding with his face. Chest heaving. Muscles tense and tight underneath his skin. Hadn't felt this in awhile. Between Heaven and Hell and everything in between, there hadn't been much time for this. And the little time that they did have was spent hating Dean. Hating him for everything. Didn't even want to be in his presence half the time.  
  
And Sam told Dean this while they fucked. Whispered it in between heavy breaths and guttural groans. "....hate you for all of it....stopping me at the church, Gadreel, the lies...fuck....Dean..."   
  
The bed shook as Sam's movements grew more severe. He didn't bother building up a steady pace. He slammed his hips into Dean. Filled the room with the obscene sounds of his sack slapping Dean's ass.   
  
Dean took every word from Sam just like he took the pounding. Body going mad from the combination of the fucking and Sam's breath on his neck. Hearing him curse him like this. It wrecked him. Even more than their prior conversation. But it'd all be dealt with later.  
  
He spread his legs even more, wanting Sam to fuck him as deeply and wholly as possible. Wanted to feel his anger in every cell of his body. Dean licked his lips and Sam opened his mouth to invite him in for another sloppy kiss. Dean's wrists were aching from the cuffs now and he begged for Sam to take them off. Wanted to run his hands through that shaggy hair of his. Wanted to dig his nails into Sam's back as he rammed the soul of his body. But Sam ignored him and kept fucking. He began to sweat, hair sticking to his face. Dean growled into the kiss, "Harder, Sammy."  
  
Sam had his hands around his neck as his body moved with the ferocity of an animal. Dean saw the anger in his face, felt it in his motions. Muscles were bulging and he turned red almost. He was dangerously close. Moved one hand to Dean's shoulder and dug his nails into the flesh. Clenched his teeth and growled. He drew blood and Dean winced in pain. It only turned him on even more.  
  
"That's right, Sammy..." Dean groaned low. "I'm all yours little brother. Come for me."  
  
Sam panted like a bull. Collided with Dean over and over, fucked him violently, wanting to hurt him.   
  
"Give it to me, Sam."  
  
And Sam sped up which was virtually impossible at this point. Thrusts grew deeper, more erratic. The bed quaked, screeching each time Sam thrusted. The headboard slammed against the wall and Dean's back was wet and warm against it. Sweating like hell now.  
  
"Fucking come. I need it. I need _you_ , Sammy...."  
  
Sam didn't know what it was about what Dean said. Maybe it was the way he said it. Maybe it was the fact that Dean finally admitted that he needed him. Either way, it sent him over the edge and finally came--exploded-- into Dean. Thrust inside and held his cock as deep as it would go inside of him. Dean felt his seed inside of him.  
  
Sam collapsed and they laid there in a sweaty pile. The room returned to its original dark and dead silent state. Dean still shook, exhaled into Sam's hair while his younger brother's head rested on his shoulder. He felt his steady breathing on his skin. Warm. Soft. Satisfied.   
  
Dean eventually spoke up, breaking the silence. "Now get me out of these things." He wiggled his arms causing the cuffs to make a clanging sound against the bedposts. Sam sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching for his jeans that laid among his and Dean's clothes strewn all over the floor. He pulled a key from the pocket and unlocked the cuffs. Dean winced as he rubbed his wrists, red and aching from the grip of the metal.  
  
Sam grabbed the rest of his clothes and wordlessly left, disappearing into the hallway of the bunker. Left Dean alone in his room, mouth half open. He wanted to say something. But nothing came.  
  
Great.  
  
It was all back to square one now. Back to the silent car rides and sideways glances and Sam running to his room and slamming the door and avoiding any kind of interaction with Dean whatsoever. As if none of this happened. As if Dean hadn't been cuffed to his brother's bed and confessed that he _did_ need Sam. Needed him in more ways than he knew. Did any of that even matter? Why the hell would he force all of that out of him if he was just gonna run off like that?   
  
Dean sighed and got up, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the bathroom for a shower. Tried to clear his mind of Sam at least for the rest of the night.


End file.
